Heart Is
by Shika Chizuyuki
Summary: Menjadi agen rahasia memanglah tidak mudah. Misi dan Cinta adalah hal yang bertolak belakang.(HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**Heart Is**

.

.

Story by: Shika Chizuyuki

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruHina, etc.

Rate: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

.

.

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), n many more.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

 **NO FLAME**

Happy Reading!

"Ini makanlah"

Seorang nenek memberikan makanan yang telah ia masak kepada seorang pria dewasa di hadapannya yang memiliki rambut pirang dan mata sewarna batu _sapphire_. Pria itu kemudian menyantap makanan dari sang nenek dengan lahap.

"Terimakasih," Ujar pria itu. "Aku akan merindukan ini semua." Lanjutnya. Kemudian pria itu menuangkan minuman pada sang nenek.

"Apa kau punya 'malaikat' disana?" Tanya nenek itu setelah menenggak minumannya . "Kau mau lihat?" tawar sang pria.

"Tentu."

Pria itu mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya dan memberikannya pada sang nenek.

"Cantik sekali, ckck.. kau ini pria yang serakah ya, tak hanya punya satu 'malaikat'," Pria itu hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan nenek dihadapannya. Lalu nenek itu mengembalikan foto tersebut pada sang pria.

"Berikan gelasmu biar ku tuangkan untukmu."

"Ah tentu." Sang nenek menuangkan minuman kedalam gelas pria itu. Keheningan tercipta untuk beberapa saat sehingga dapat terdengar suara-suara hewan malam.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke Korea Utara?" Tanya sang pria memecah keheningan.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara, habiskan makananmu dan cepat pergi." Ujar sang nenek sambil membereskan kedainya.

"Baiklah."

oOo

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya pria itu kemudian memakai topi hitam polos.

"Jagalah kesehatanmu," Itulah ucapan terakhir yang dikatakan pada sang nenek.

"Pulanglah dan lupakan apa yang pernah terjadi, hiduplah dengan baik bersama 'malaikatmu'." ucap sang nenek menasehati. Pria itu membungkuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan kedai sang nenek.

oOo

Malam yang begitu sepi. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul dua belas, angin malam begitu menusuk membuat sang pria berambut pirang itu merapatkan jaketnya. Agak susah memang mengingat dia tengah membawa tas jinjing berwarna hitam yang lumayan besar.

TAP ..

Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya, menengok ke belakang, tidak ada siapapun, padahal dia merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikutinya sejak dia keluar dari kedai tadi. Tersenyum tipis, pria itu kemudian kembali berjalan.

...

Seorang pria terlihat tengah mengawasi pria berambut pirang yang baru saja berjalan melewatinya yang berada di dalam mobil. Kemudian dia menjalankan mobilnya secara perlahan mengikuti pria berambut pirang tadi. Mobil itu berhenti setelah melihat pria yang diikuti menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kebelakang. Tak berapa lama kemudian pria yang tengah diikutinya kembali berjalan.

...

Pria berambut pirang itu menghentikan langkahnya setelah dia yakin ada yang mengikutinya. Dan ternyata benar, mobil hitam itu tengah mengikutinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun berlari. Seorang pria lain mengejarnya dan memukulnya dari belakang namun dengan sigap ia banting pria itu. Kemudian berdatangan yang lainnya dan dengan hebatnya ia berhasil menghajar semuanya.

.

.

.

Cahaya lampu menyorot pada pria berambut pirang yang telah menghajar beberapa orang tadi. Ia tutupi mata _sapphirenya_ dengan lengan untuk menghalangi cahaya itu terpancar langsung pada matanya. Beberapa anggota polisi berpakaian hitam bersenjata lengkap berjajar mengelilinginya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Namikaze Minato! Kau sudah terkepung! Menyerahlah!" Salah seorang dari polisi tersebut memberikan peringatan.

"Kau sudah tak bisa lari lagi!"

"Kau pikir bagaimana kami bisa menemukanmu?"

"Kau telah dibuang oleh Korea Utara!"

"Jangan banyak bertingkah cepat angkat tanganmu!"

Pria berambut pirang bernama Namikaze Minato itu hanya tersenyum, perlahan tangan kanannya mulai naik kearah saku jaket.

"Hei Minato! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak salah seorang polisi tadi.

"Unit penembak jitu, bersiap!"

" _Target dalam jangkauan, bersiap untuk menembak!"_

Minato tidak sedikitpun merasa takut. Jika memang ini adalah waktu dimana dia harus pergi ia akan terima ini. Walaupun niatnya pulang ke Korea Utara setelah selesai menjalankan misinya sebagai agen khusus harus gagal ia akan terima ini. Tapi bisakah sebelum ia pergi bertemu dengan 'malaikatnya'? buah hatinya? Sudah lama Minato begitu merindukan mereka. Tiga tahun ia lewatkan melihat tumbuh kembang anaknya. Apa mau dikata mungkin inilah takdirnya, sungguh menyedihkan.

.

.

Tangannya telah berada di saku jaket. Cahaya merah kecil juga telah menghiasi daerah dada kirinya mengarah tepat ke jantung. Minato tetap mempertahankan senyum itu, senyum yang akan mengantar kepergiannya. Perlahan ia tarik tangannya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Dan..

"Minato!"

DOR

Sebuah peluru berhasil melesak tepat ke dada bagian kiri Minato. Tubuh pria itu jatuh ke tanah berpasir dengan dihiasi cairan merah kental dan sebuah foto keluarga yang masih tergenggam apik di tangan kanannya.

 _Saat ruh telah kembali pada sang pencipta, yang tersisa tinggallah jasad yang akan tetap tinggal di dunia namun tanpa nyawa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

 **# Penjara Buruh Yoduk, Korea Utara**

"Kau putra Namikaze Minato?" Tanya seorang pria berpakaian tentara Korea Utara pada seorang pemuda di dalam sel. "Berapa usiamu?" Lanjutnya.

"17,"ucap pemuda itu singkat.

...

Pria berpakaian tentara Korut itu terlihat tengah memeriksa data-data yang ada di mejanya mengenai pemuda yang duduk di depannya. Sesekali ia tersenyum membaca data itu.

"Kau anak yang berbakat, jika saja Ayahmu bukan seorang pengkhianat, kau sudah pergi jauh," Ujarnya setelah selesai memeriksa data-data tersebut.

"Ayahku bukan pengkhianat" Ucap datar pemuda dihadapannya. Terkekeh pelan, pria berpakaian tentara itu menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi empuk yang di dudukinya. Menatap lekat pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu.

"Namikaze Menma, kau mau pergi dari sini?" Tawarnya pada sang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Menma.

"Dengan menjadi seorang agen?" Jawab Menma yang telah mengetahui apa yang diinginkan tua bangka dihadapannya ini. ' _Dasar bajingan tua'_ , umpatnnya dalam hati.

"Ah, kau ini memang cerdas, itulah yang aku suka dari keturunan Namikaze, berpikir cepat."

.

Ini merupakan awal baru bagi kehidupan seorang Namikaze Menma. Menjadi agen khusus unit 11 Korea Utara yang akan mengemban misi menjadi mata-mata di Korea Selatan. Setelah ini kehidupannya yang memang sudah rumit akan semakin rumit.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Hai Minna-san, ini fict terbaru aku yang terinspirasi dari salah satu Korean movie yang aktor utamanya itu mirip temen sekelas aku hahaha.. ada yang tau judulnya apa? Soalnya aku gak bakalan kasih tau ya:D ada beberapa emm bisa juga dibilang banyak adegan yang aku ambil buat Ch 1 ini soalnya bingung mau gimana dulu gitu hehe... ok ok yang udah mau baca fict ini sampe cuap-cuap author arigatou ya gozaimasu haha...

Yang mau kasih saran atau kritikan yang membangun, bisa review atau email author aja itu lebih baik..

Email : apriliadona22

Sekali lagi Gomapta!

Koko made jaa na...

KL, 8 September 2016

#20.56

RnR please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart Is**

.

.

Story by: Shika Chizuyuki

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruHina, etc.

Rate: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance(?)

.

.

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), n many more.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

NO FLAME

Happy Reading!

 **~2 Tahun Kemudian~**

 **Seoul, Korea Selatan**

" _Sebuah kapal kecil telah diselamatkan dari perairan jepang, dan para penyeberang telah sampai di bandara Incheon. Mereka meminta untuk_ — _ **Klik!**_

Seorang pemuda dengan tampang kusutnya mematikan televisi yang tengah menampilkan berita mengenai para imigran. Melempar remote sembarangan, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan lengan kiri menutupi matanya.

"Haah..Benar-benar membosankan." Gumamnya pelan.

Uzumaki Naruto, nama pemuda itu. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna pirang dan mata berwarna biru _sapphire_ , berusia 19 tahun. Seorang agen khusus unit 11 Korea Utara yang memiliki nama asli Namikaze Menma putra dari Namikaze Minato yang juga sama seorang agen unit 11 namun telah gugur.

Naruto, nama samaran itu di berikan oleh seseorang yang mengadopsinya dua tahun yang lalu setelah dia menjadi imigran gelap dari Jepang menuju Korea Selatan. Uzumaki Kushina, dialah yang mengadopsi Naruto. Wanita keturunan Jepang yang menetap di Seoul. Bekerja sebagai guru etika di Chunkuk High School, salah satu sekolah elit di Seoul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam berjalan dengan tenang seperti biasa. Berbagai macam makanan khas jepang tersaji di meja makan. Namun hanya satu yang menjadi makanan favorit Naruto yaitu ramen. Entah kenapa dia sangat menyukai makanan berlemak itu. Kushina sering kali menceramahi Naruto agar tidak terlalu banyak makan ramen tetapi keras kepala Naruto mengalahkan segalanya—hanya demi ramen.

"Kau masih belum mendapatkan misi?" Tanya wanita berambut merah itu setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"Hn."

Naruto beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Dasar _gaki!_ selalu saja seperti itu." Gumam Kushina melihat tingkah putra angkatnya.

oOo

"Siapa yang tak mengerjakan tugas Biologi angkat tangan!" Seorang guru bermasker hitam yang menutupi mata kirinya berdiri dengan membawa sebuah tongkat kecil ditangannya.

Beberapa murid mengacungkan tangan mereka dengan wajah ketakutan.

 _ **Tuk!**_

"Aww!" Jari tengah seorang murid berambut hitam terkena pukulan tongkat maut sang guru bermasker.

"Bersihkan kelas bagi semua yang tak mengerjakan tugas, _Arasso_?!" Titah sang guru.

" _Ne!"_

Guru bermasker itu keluar dari kelas. Menyisakan murid-murid yang sibuk membereskan peralatan belajarnya dan bergegas pulang.

"Hei! Pirang!"

"Kau dengarkan? Bersihkan jendelanya juga!" Seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang duduk di bangku paling belakang itu tersenyum sinis pada Naruto yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dia merupakan salah satu dari murid yang tidak mengerjakan tugas. Namun bukannya dia yang harus membersihkan kelas malah memerintah orang lain. Kimimaro, pemuda itu memang senang sekali mem _bully_ orang yang berdekatan dengan Hinata, perempuan yang duduk disebelah Naruto.

Naruto menatap Kimimaro datar.

" _Wae_? Tidak mau? Kau kan punya teman untuk membantumu." Ucap pemuda lain yang bertubuh gempal berada disebelah Kimimaro, Jirobou.

"Aku akan menghajarmu kalau kau pulang." Ancam Kimimaro kemudian melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata tengah membersihkan jendela kelas mereka. Hanya berdua. Murid-murid lain yang tak mengerjakan tugas sama sekali tidak menghiraukan perintah sang guru. Mereka melimpahkan hukuman yang seharusnya dikerjakan pada Hinata dan Naruto.

Hinata memang sering sekali menjadi bahan pem _bully-_ an dikelasnya. Karena dia hanyalah anak beasiswa yang miskin dan tak mempunyai orang tua. Ya, Hinata tinggal sebatangkara di apartemen peninggalan kedua orang tua nya. Dia bekerja sambilan di sebuah kedai makanan Jepang yang ada di Seoul untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya.

Ah, mereka sebenarnya tidak berteman. Hanya kebetulan saja mereka satu bangku.

"Maaf.. karena aku kau jadi seperti ini." Ucap Hinata lembut sembari membersihkan jendela terakhir.

"Tidak apa." Ujar Naruto yang telah selesai membersihan jendela.

"Mau ku antar pulang?" Tawar Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Lalu lalang kendaraan memenuhi jalanan kota Seoul. Ibu kota Korea Selatan ini memang tidak pernah sepi dengan suara mesin kendaraan.

Lampu lalu lintas berganti menjadi warna merah, menandakan bahwa kendaraan wajib untuk berhenti beberapa detik untuk memberikan kesempatan bagi para pelajan kaki untuk menyebrang di jalur _zebra cross_.

Naruto dan Hinata bersama para pejalan kaki lain tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk menyebrang.

Setelah sampai disebrang jalan, Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk membeli minuman di supermarket yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

" _Cappucino_ atau _mocca_?" Tanya Naruto.

" _Cappucino_ saja," Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Aku yang traktir."

"Hm.. _Gomapta."_ Ujar Hinata yang di balas anggukan dari Naruto.

Kopi dingin ini mampu membuat mereka merasa sejuk di tengah cuaca yang cukup panas ini.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, tiba-tiba Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kita sudah sampai." Kata Hinata tanpa melihat Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku pulang." Naruto membalikkan badannya dan melenggang pergi.

"Naruto—"

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya—tanpa membalikkan badan.

" _Gomawoyo."_

Tanpa Hinata tahu, Naruto tersenyum tipis dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

oOo

Malam ini terasa begitu sunyi. Itulah yang Naruto rasakan setelah sampai di rumahnya. Mungkin Ibu angkatnya itu sedang berada di luar rumah, karena biasanya akan terdengar suara musik klasik saat dia ada di rumah.

Berjalan ke arah tangga, Naruto menapaki satu persatu anak tangga itu dan sampailah di depan sebuah pintu kamar berwarna coklat.

Tangan tan itu memegang knop pintu dan membukanya. Terlihat ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas dengan satu ranjang _single size_ dan meja belajar yang berada tepat di samping lemari pakaian.

 _Sapphire_ itu langsung terarah pada meja belajar dimana terdapat sebuah bungkusan disana. Dengan langkah cepat Naruto mengambil bungkusan itu dan membukanya. Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah alat perekam.

Kemudian Naruto berjalan menuju balkon dengan alat perekam yang dia genggam di tangan kanannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Map berwarna coklat muda itu berisi foto-foto pembunuhan. Dengan salah satu foto yang begitu jelas menampilkan sosok pembunuh yang mengacungkan pistol dengan tangan kirinya pada sang korban. Namun sayang, wajah pembunuh itu terhalang oleh topi hitam yang dikenakannya.

.

.

" _Ini merupakan misimu di Korea Selatan. Semua korban adalah dari unit kita. Mereka pasti dibunuh oleh agen unit 35—Danzo. Hubungi jaringan kita dan kumpulkan alat-alat yang diperlukan. Temukan Danzo dan bunuh dia!"_

.

.

Tangan Naruto terkepal erat. Ini adalah misi pertamanya. Dia harus bisa menyelesaikan misi ini dan kembali ke Korea Utara bertemu dengan adiknya.

Memakai helm hitamnya, Ducati merah itu melaju kencang membelah jalanan kota Seoul.

oOo

Malam yang penuh bintang ini mungkin terasa begitu indah, nyaman, dan tenang bagi sebagian orang. Namun bagi Naruto, _night is a good time to hunting his prey_. Dan malam ini adalah malam pertama baginya untuk memulai perburuan.

"Aku mau kue. Tanpa hiasan."

Setelah mendengar perkataan dari Naruto, pedagang kue itu kemudian mengambil kue yang telah di bungkus dari dalam oven yang tidak dioperasikan.

"Ada cukup banyak lilin di dalamnya." Ucap pedagang kue tersebut.

Tanpa ada percakapan lagi, Naruto keluar dari toko kue, berjalan menuju toilet umum yang berada di seberang jalan dengan tangan kiri membawa bungkusan kue.

Masuk ke salah satu bilik, kemudian membuka bungkusan kue tersebut dan mengambil sebuah senjata api laras pendek lengkap dengan beberapa peluru.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tok! Tok!**_

"Siapa?"

"Kiriman barang."

 _ **Kriet..**_

 _ **Duk!**_

Pukulan keras Naruto layangkan pada pria gempal di depannya. Pria itu jatuh terduduk. Tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk melawan, Naruto terus melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan pada pria tersebut.

.

.

"Hahh..Siapa kau?"

"Siapa—hhah..yang mengirimmu?"

Pria gempal yang Naruto pukuli tadi kini tengah duduk dengan tangan terikat dan wajah yang babak belur. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya tidak diindahkan oleh Naruto.

"Dimana danzo?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada datar dan dingin itu menyapa indra pendengaran sang pria gempal. Dia hanya tersenyum sinis menaggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

" _Nan molla_."

 _ **Dor!**_

Naruto menembak pria itu tanpa belas kasihan tepat di bagian paha kirinya. Erangan kesakitan dari sang pria menjadi tontonan yang membosankan bagi Naruto.

"Dimana dia?" Naruto mendesis berbahaya. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin segera menghabisi pria itu namun dia harus tetap menjaga emosinya.

"Tapi, kau akan melepaskanku kan?" Tanya pria gempal itu memohon.

Naruto yang memang sudah tidak sabar ingin menghabisi pria gendut itu mengacungkan pistolnya kearah kepala.

"Baik! baik!—Ada seorang pria yang pernah melihatnya—" Ucap pria itu sambil berdiri. Naruto yang masih mengacungkan pistolnya mulai waspada.

"Dia seorang tukang daging."

Mendengar itu seringai kejam Naruto tampilkan.

" _Sayounara."_

 _ **Dor!**_

Tbc.

 **Aduhh... maaf ya updatenya lama.. masalahnya mood shika lg down banget buat ngetik.**

 **Itu juga sih kalo ada yang nunggu-nunggu hahai..**

 **Ok ok saatnya balasan review..**

 **Desi Rei Hime : naru udah muncul kok :) makasih ya udah review..**

 **Baby-Damn : yap. —Tebakan kamu kurang tepat. City hunter kan drakor :) yang ini kan movie hehe.. apa ayo.. Makasih ya udah review.**

 **Sai357 : terjawab di chap ini. Makasih udah review..**

 **Hanggang samuli.**

 **RnR please?!**


End file.
